Frozen Hearts
by AdmiralAliahs
Summary: Magic High School AU! Mainly Gruvia, but will have lots of our other couples too!
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Hearts

 _This is a Magic High School AU ft. Mostly Gruvia but some other couples_

 _(such as my lovely NaLu, Gajevy, Jerza)_

 _I'm trying out my first time doing Gruvia_

 _so please be patient with me! Thank you c:_

 **Chapter 1 - New Girl**

(this will be By Gray's perspective first! Occasionally I switch things up between them :)

The warm morning breeze blew into Gray's window as he snored quietly, sprawled out onto his bed sleeping soundly. As the sunlight hit his eyes, he half opened one to glare into the light, "fuck. morning already…" he mumbled tiredly, sitting up slowly. He froze at the sound of attempted sneaking outside his door, he had always had razor sharp hearing but chose never to tell anyone. It was nice having that advantage every once in awhile, this being one of those times. He stuck out his hand and with a quick flick of his wrist his floor sparkled with fresh ice. He smirked as the doorknob turned and a loud mouth with pink hair and a sharpened grin came crashing through "YO ICE DIC- AH SHIT!" He howled as his ass met the ground in the most ungraceful position. Gray cackled as he watched the pinkette grabbing hold of whatever he could find, attempting to use it to pull him up. When he finally stood he glowered at Gray and opened his mouth to unleash a string of harsh words when a voice called from down the hall, "NATSU! DID YOU SET YOUR FUCKING BED ON FIRE AGAIN!?" They stiffened at the sound of the angry voice. "Laxus..." They whispered shivering at the name. Natsu turned around reluctantly, "I'll be back for you freeze brains. LAXUS I HAD A NIGHTMARE IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Natsu called as he raced down the hall. Gray stood and stretched slowly, tired of the day already and it had just begun. "Another day in paradise." He sighed quietly as he moved to get out of bed. Little did he know, things were about to become a whole lot more interesting in his life.

Gray stepped smoothly out of the car, his eyes glancing at the large school above him. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he glanced back watching Natsu as he stumbled out of the car his face incredibly pale. "I don't see how you can still get car sick after how many times over the years we've had to get into the car." Natsu looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Just shut yer trap frost face I ain't in the mood." Gray smirked. "Why because Laxus whooped your sorry ass?" "What was that?" Natsu took a step forward, a dark look in his eyes. Gray shook his head as he turned and began to walk away. "Fuck you, man." And with that a hard shove was taken into Grays back, he tumbled forward closing his eyes for impact only to have face planted into something remarkably soft.

Confused, Gray's hand searched upwards to what had protected his face and squeezed. This isn't what the sidewalk feels like that's for damn sure. He half sat up and met a pair of dark dark blue eyes that looked almost...violet? The eyes widened in horror his eyes following hers to where his hand was placed, gripped not so gently in it was her breast. Grays hand shot back a look of horror mirroring hers. "Oh- oh my fuc- I mean shit- I am so sorry I uh- shit I didn't mean to-" A cackling laugh bellowed behind him as he slowly stood. "Jesus christ gray I had no clue you were such a fucking perv!" Gray whirled, momentarily forgetting the girl underneath him. "Why you fucking piece of-" He growled his hands balling into fists. A loud noise came from behind him as he glanced to see a tall redhead helping the girl he had run into onto her feet. "Gray."

Gray froze, his eyes widening as Erza took a step closer. "Did you hit this young lady, and then ignore helping her up?" Her eyes darkened with each word as Gray took a slow step back. "No Erza, I didn't mean to hit her Natsu was being a fuck and pushed me and I landed on her and accidently grabbed her chest so then Natsu called me a-" He was stopped by a loud _SMACK!_ across the face. "YOU GROPED HER TOO!?" Erza raged at him while Gray held his stinging cheek. The girl behind Erza looked horrified, an almost apologetic look in her eyes. "Apologize to this young woman. Now. I will deal with Natsu." Erza looked behind Gray, rolling up her sleeves as she stalked over to to Natsu who was trying his hardest to play it cool.

Gray turned back to the girl, a reflexive hand reaching behind his head as he looked into her eyes. "Look I uh- didn't mean to uh-" The girl raised a small pale hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it, Juvi- uhm I, know it was an accident. Now could you direct me to the nurse's office?" She raised both her hands to reveal them both badly scuffed with light showing of blood. "Oh god, I made you bleed? Shit, look I'll walk ya there it's the least I can do." The girl's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as her eyes widened impossibly huge. "O-oh no you don't need to, I'm sure I can-" Gray raised his hand to stop the girl a light blush coating his cheeks as well. "I knocked ya down and got ya hurt. the least I can do is help you." The girl nodded in reply and turned to follow Gray as he walked casually towards the towering school.

"Sooo, you new here?" He glanced to the side, only to stop and turn as she stood in front of an open window her eyes closed as a soft breeze blew blowing strands of her hair around her pale face. Her hair. It was a light blue, almost like sky blue. It reached halfway down her back in soft curls, a long braid hanging down one side by her ear. Gray had never taken the time to notice these things about a girl but now that he was, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her creamy legs covered mostly by long black thigh high socks only leaving a slight gap between her short dark blue skirt. His eyes traveled along her delicate curves that clung to the grey button shirt the girls were required to wear. It clung tightly to her, especially on her chest where the dark blue tie hung loosely. His cheeks reddened slightly at the remembrance of his hand groping her reluctantly wandered back up to her face to see her eyes still closed, and her mouth parted slightly as though she was breathing in the world.

After another moment or so Gray cleared his throat and watched as she snapped out of her trance, her cheeks reddening as she turned back to him. "Oops,sorry, I didn't mean to get so distracted…" Gray looked at her confused, trying to suppress a smile, "Don't worry about it. We really should get you to the nurse though. Gotta make sure that doesn't get infected."

The rest of the walk to the nurse's office was silent, she walked beside him a thoughtful look on her face. He paused at the entrance of the office and knocked on the door frame. "Come in!" A loud sing song voice called out from inside the room. Gray slid the door opened and motioned for her to enter first. The beautiful white haired nurse looked up her blue eyes unsurprised to see Gray until she laid eyes on the bluenette and glance down at her cut up hands. The nurse shot out of her seat, "Oh my gods! Come here miss let me get those wrapped up for you!" and quickly ushered the girl over to a seat and immediately began pulling out wraps and disinfectants. "This is probably gonna sting pretty harsh but we gotta clean them off." Juvia nodded biting her lip hard and squeezing her eyes shut as the nurse poured the cleaner on her wounds. "My name is Mirajane, but you may call me Mira if you would like. what's your name?" The girl opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath as Mira began wrapping her wounds. "Juvia, my name is Juvia."


	2. Chapter 2 HomeRoom

**Chapter Two: homeroom**

 _The response from chapter one was awesome! Thanks everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited!_  
 _"Now onto chapter two, where they finally know each other's names, fufufu =^.^=_

" The buzz about the new girl and gray's apparent pervo attack on her spread quickly throughout the school, (no thanks to a pink haired dumb ass hell bent on revenge). So tfor the entirety of the next the day Gray was stuck on full blast by most chicks that went to his school and Juvia had now become the most popular item around. On his way to homeroom he saw her a few feet away talking to Erza, and a blonde named Lucy who had a fiery temper and was to loud for her own damn good. They caught sight of Gray and immediately moved in front of red faced Juvia. "Not one step closer, Gray! You've scared the poor girl enough as it is." Lucy wiggled a finger in front of Gray's face a mischievous grin on her's. "Get out of my face Lucy, I don't give a damn about her it was an accident. Why don't you go cuddle up to your pink haired lover boy instead of botherin' me. Lucy's face burned red as her hands bawled into fists. "He is NOT my lover boy asshole! We're just friends!" Gray shook his head and continued walking, looking up to nod at Erza who gave him an apologetic glance. When he looked at Juvia she refused to look at him a saddened look on her face that stopped him in his tracks. What the hell was her problem? /p

 **Now onto Juvia's side of things!**

Hey. HEY. JUVIA." Juvia started at the sound of her voice being called irritably. She looked up to see the cold stare of Gray looking at her. Her face flushed red as she walked forward a few steps closer to him. "M-me?" She cursed herself for hearing her voice so soft and meek. Gray's hand scratched the back of his head as he looked away his cheeks slightly pink, "You alright? You look upset. Is lucy botherin' ya?" She glanced over to see Lucy fuming about to open her mouth to unleash a cruel string of words, juvia couldn't help but giggle causing all three of the other students to freeze. She quickly stopped and looked down shuffling her feet in embarrassment, "N-no, Juvia is fine. Just uhm shy is all. Thank you gray-sama!" She bowed her head trying not to look at the dark haired man. "Alright, well don't let them boss you around to much. And you can call me Gray, it's fine." And with that Gray walked into room 4A.

Lucy turned back towards the two girls a tired look on her face. "I don't know why Gray always has to be such a grouch... Always teasing me about Natsu..." Erza laughed, "Well maybe if you guys didn't hang on each other constantl-" As if on cue a young man with bright pink hair wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders a broad delivish grin on his face. "Yo Erza! What's- Eh!? Oi, this is the chick Gray perved on!" Natsu leaned in close to Juvia who squealed and hid behind Erza. "Oi! Don't hid from me I ain't gonna grope ya like Gray will. I'm harmless." Lucy snorted, "Yeah harmless alright. Unless it comes to any of the boys in this school then it's all hell has broken loose." Natsu Smiled warmly at Lucy. Juvia stepped out behind Erza and raised a pale hand to Natsu who took it firmly in his tan one and shook roughly practically shaking her entire arm. "So, you are Lucy's boyfriend?" Juvia had never made such a huge mistake in her life than saying that. Natsu busted out laughing while Lucy turned hot in the face. "Juvia! I told you no already we are JUST friends!" She howled in misery causing Juvia and Erza both to release hushed giggles. Juvia smiled at Lucy, "It looks to me like more than friends is there..." But Lucy had stopped and stared at Juvia who now noticed the other two were staring as well. "Wh-what? Does Juvia have something on her face?" She touched her face feeling it redden already. "No, Juvia, but you- you smiled. That's the first time we've seen it! It's beautiful." Juvia blushed and looked away, "I should be heading to homeroom now so i'm not late... I will see you all next period yes?" They all waved goodbye and continued bickering as Juvia walked quietly into her class.

The stares by the boys greeted her once again as she walked into the room. The teacher glanced up and smiled kindly. He was an older man with dark blue hair and bright look in her eyes. "You're late miss." His voice was gruff but playful, Juvia still blushed and bowed her head. "Ju- I am sorry!" He laughed heartily, "I'm just messing with ya. Introduce yourself to the class and take a seat wherever. I'm Macao, your homeroom teacher. If ya ever need anything let me know." He smiled kindly and winked at her. "Quit hittin' on the new girl macao you're to old for that shit!" Macao stood, "Hey you brat come up here and say it to my face! I'm bein' polite it's what teachers do!" He looked back at Juvia who was standing there lookign more than terrified. "Sorry miss go ahead and introduce yourself." He sat back down and smiled kindly letting her know she could go on. Juvia turned to her class only to let out a quiet squeal when she saw whose eyes remained trained on her. Gray. Without a shirt on!? "Gr-gray-sama your shirt!" The words came out before she could stop them. Gray glanced down and shot out of his seat, "AH shit, where the hell did it go now?" The whole class busted out in laughter as gray found his shirt two desks over and quickly put it on. He sat back down propping his feet on his table and refusing to look at Juvia again. "My name is Juvia, I am 17 years old, and I am a water mage." She glanced at Macao who nodded for her to go on. " I uhm- love to read and am very good at math and science. I hope we can all get along!" And with that Juvia bowed her head and glanced up finding a seat right next to the window and quickly walking over to it sitting down. She attempted to ignore the whispers of sexual comments as she sat down and took out her notebook. She glanced at the window but paused as something caught her eye. In the reflection of the glass Gray was looking over at her a curious expression on his face. When their eyes met his cold scowl returned and he quickly looked away. For the rest of the period Juvia remained looking out the window enjoying the sunshine and feeling the occasional breeze blow in. Before she knew it class was dismissed and she was shuffling out with everyone else when she was tripped and felt as her ass was smacked hard as she fell. /p

She looked up to see a young man with dark brown hair snickering above her rubbing his hands together. "Damn that was a fine smack, felt good on such a nice ass. Maybe I should do it again seeing you give me such a look you naughty-" His words were halted by a swift kick in the gut. He fell to his knees next to Juvia as she tried to scoot somewhat away but ran into someone's legs. She froze glancing up to see Gray looming over her a dark, terrifying look on his face. "You think that's funny you fucking pervert? Smacking a girls ass like that? Who the hell do you think you are?" And with that Gray picked the guy up by his shirt his eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy who looked like he was about to piss himself. "L-look man, she's hot it was just a joke. She's gotta nice ass and the guys wanted to know just how good it felt. Nothing wrong wit- emcah!" /emThe boy didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Gray's knee connected with his gut. The boy spit out blood on grays shirt causing gray to drop him. "Fucking disgusting." Gray spit as he wiped the blood from his cheek. "Don't touch her again." He lent a hand to Juvia who cautiously took it as he pulled her to his side, his hand wrapping around her waist. "She's under my protection so don't even fucking look at her again." Gray's arm loosened as he bent over real close to the young man who scooted fearfulyl away. "Ya got that, douche bag? You and your buddies?" The young man nodded quickly as his two friends helped him up and carried him to the nurse's office jsut down the hall. Juvia's eyes widened as Gray turned towards her a proud smirk on his face. "That oughta teach those fucke-" Gray paused as Juvia watched his eyes travel down to his arm still wrapped around Juvia's waste. He pulled away awkwardly and Juvia's waist ached as his touch she left. Her heart fluttered faster as Gray looked at her a childish look of embarrassment written plainly across his face. "L-look i'm not some perv okay i'm so-"Before he could finish Juvia leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. The feeling sent electric shock throughout her body as she quickly turned away calling back to the frozen Gray, "Thank you for protecting me, Gray." /p

 **ANNNNNND BAM! Chapter two is all done! Gray being protective over a girl he just met!? Don't see that to often ;)**

 **I should post every few days so look forward to the next chapter friends! Don't forget reviews! Muah!**


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Numb After All

_I AM FINALLY BACK OMGGGG. sorry for being gone so long my loves. work and being sick has done me not good at all but now finally onto chapter 3! It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write this one out but I figured it out. It's kind of just lots of fluff for Juvia, and Gray may actually be having...*gasps* feelings?!_

 ** _Ch. 3 Not so numb after all_**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lucy's eyes were the size of saucers and as Juvia glanced around her quaint little room all the girls expressions seemed to be about the same. Juvia hung her head in shame at the expressions. "I kissed his cheek...he saved me from these perverts who had groped me and then he put his hand around my waist and told me he would always protect me... I'm so stupid!" Juvia's cheeks stained with hot tears as she sobbed quietly. She felt many warm hands encase her cooing softly comforting words and gentle strokes of the hands. Erza gently lifted Juvia's face from her hands an unbearably kind look on her face. "Juvia, you are not stupid. we just didn't expect that is all. Gray has always protected his friends...but never anything quite like that. We were just surprised."

A few moments later Cana sat closer to juvia and handed her a water bottle full of clear liquid. Juvia could smell the liquor from where she sat. Cana smiled mischievously, "Sooo Juvie, how well can you handle your liquor?" Juvia smiled back and took the bottle without fear and raised it to her lips. "Better than you can bet." She downed the bottle easily and tossed it back to Cana whose eyes showed an approving sparkle, "I fucking love this girl!"

The other girls all giggled in response. "So, Juvia, What was it like kissing Gray?" Lucy's curious eyes mimicked everyone else's. Juvia now feeling quite brave due to the alcohol giggled girlishly. "His face was...very soft. and warm. Everyone always said his skin is so cold...but it felt so warm to me. And his hand around my waist..." Juvia felt chills spiral down her back. "I wouldn't mind those hands going anywhere on me.." The girls all gasped as Juvia giggled. Cana swung her arm drunkenly around Juvia's shoulders as she laughed loudly, "HAH! I like this girl even more she's a big ol' perv!" Juvia blushed a deep red and looked away.

"It doesn't matter what I am, Juvia isn't liked like that by Gray. He was just protecting a friend like you said. He doesn't get feelings for girls, especially not ones like me. He is my friend and since he will protect me, I will protect him." The girls all hushed,as Juvia spoke, her soft spoken voice so strong. Lucy hugged her shoulders gently, "You were meant to be at FTA you know that? You protect your friends with your life and that's what we are all about. Welcome Home, truly Juvia." For the first time, in many many years Juvia felt as though her smile was real. Maybe, just maybe she wasn't so numb after all.

"Yeah yeah you guys can head over now, k see you then, bye." Gray slid his phone back into his pocket as his other hand unlocked the door to his room. Because the school was so huge every student had their own room (unless they wanted to pair up) boys and girls alike. It was game night and Gray's room was the one for this weekend so he set out what chairs and consoles he had. His room was always fairly neat, he enjoyed keeping it this way. It was his space, everything had a place and that's how it should be.

Gray turned just as the door banged open revealing several young men standing at it holding sleeping bags chairs and snacks. So many fucking snacks. Natsu walked in first followed by Laxus, Loke, Jellal and Gajeel. They all exchanged greetings as they set up areas, talking pointless chatter and occasional rough housing would break out until Laxus eyed them. Gray sat off to the side a bit where he always did when it was his room night. But tonight he had some shit on his mind that he just couldn't seem to get to go away. He had protected Juvia from those guys and in return she had...kissed him.

"Yo, Ice dick. You gonna play or sit there and think so hard your excuse of a brain will explode?" Gray sighed and slid his bean bag closer to the three massive screens all lined together. He sat next to Jellal who handed him a controller and gave him a kind look. Jellal had always been one of Gray's best friends, he was the only one who understood it was okay to be alone. They turned to the screen and as usual Jellal and Gray worked together and dominated against the other teams. That is until towards the end just as Gray was about to take the winning shot Natsu calls out to him, "So freeze brains, heard Juvia kissed ya." Gray's body went rigid his hands letting the controller slip from his cool fingers.

The other teams howled with victory and laughter as Gray sat there stunned. But the laughter soon died down when they realized neither Natsu or Gray were laughing. Natsu just sat watching Gray a very serious look on his face while Gray slowly recovered. Natsu leaned forward, "Is that true? I heard you even knocked the Jeremy douchebag on his ass because he groped her." Grays hands curled into fists at the remembrance of seeing her walk out and watching as the boys friend tripped her causing her skirt to come up enough for Jeremy to reach his hand up and smack her pert ass. "The fucker deserved what he got. You shouldn't ever disrespect a girl like tha-" "I heard you said you'd always protect her."

All the other boys now had turned to Gray their eyes all giving him the same look. Surprise. Sadness. Gray looked away feeling a deep pain in his chest. He hadn't said something like that in a long long time...Not since, not since the Grand Magic Games when he lost...her. Gray's head lowered in shame. He felt a hot hand rest on his shoulder as Natsu had moved to sit by him. "Look, dude, you gotta forgive yourself for that. She saved all of us... She wouldn't want you dwelling on this forever you know that. Ultear..." Gray winced at the name his eyes welling with tears. "She loved you and Lyon a lot man. She knows it wasn't your fault. You protected her as best you could, but that was her decision and what was meant to be done for her. Don't ever forget that."

Grays hand covered his eyes as his tears fell silently to the floor. None of the men in the room would look at each other, all feeling the pain of Gray losing his big sister. They all looked up as Gray stood and smiled. A real, genuine smile for the first time in a long long while. "I said i'd protect Juvia, and I will. I won't let what happened to Ultear happen to anyone else ever again." The boys all smiled and patted him heartily on the back. Gray turned to Natsu a dark look in his eyes, "Now. Back to the game Flame Fucker. You cheated and now it's time for a rematch. And this time, you won't catch me off guard." Natsu revealed a wicked grin as he hopped over to his seat. "Yosh! Let's do this stripper!"

 **And there we are! This chapter was short I know but it was cute and feels, the next chapter should be quite a bit longer. Make sure to review! I appreciate it more than you all know :)**


End file.
